High School of the Dead in my Eyes
by RentableScroll Publishing
Summary: Yet another self-insert of me in High School of the dead
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Hello, my name is Ian Penley. I was born in the U.S in the state of Illinois. In the village of Bradley. That is where I stayed until my father left. After a while, mom had tried to support me. Moving around the state a lot for her various jobs. Eventually, it became too much for her. A week after my 6th birthday. Mom killed herself. I had been placed in a foster home for two years. That was when I had been adopted by a Japanese family the Busujima. I was scared and Happy. Happy that someone finally adopted me and they were from a different country. Which meant I had to learn Japanese

 **Ian(my) POV**

My 9th birthday came around and I was sitting in the park with my only friend and adopted older sister Saeko. We were sitting on the swings when three kids about my age came up to us. One of them was a girl of blonde hair she spoke first. "Hi I'm Rei," she said as she waved. Then she pointed to the boys she was with.

"This is my boyfriend Takashi. And this is our friend Hisaishi" The boys waved and the boy with grey hair now known as Hisaishi spoke, "Hi what are you guys' names?". I was still getting taught the language so my sister Saeko spoke," My name is Saeko Busujima and this is my adopted brother Ian. He can't speak Japanese. He's from America." Rei got really excited at the mention of America

" Really!? Is he from America? I've always wanted to go there." Rei said excitedly. Me listing the entire time spoke to Saeko who knew English enough to talk to me. "Hey, sis Can you translate?" She looked at me and nodded. Then turned her attention to the group of Friends. "My brother asked me to translate for him so if you have any questions you can ask.". Takashi was the first to speak, "What was your last name before you got adopted?" Before I got a chance to speak Hisaishi slapped Takashi in the back of the head, "That's kinda rude don't you think?". Saeko looked at me unsure. But I told her to translate. "My last name was Penley. I took my mom's name because my father had never married my mom." I said as Saeko translated.

" What happened to you, mom?" Saeko gave me a look. We may have only known each other a year but I immediately saw her as a big sister. She translated also choking on her words because she knew the story. Rei was slapped in the back of the head by Hisashi. As he did so I made a mental note of being polite around him. Then he spoke " Sorry for my Friends the can be rude sometimes without knowing it," Hisashi said rubbing the back of his head "But I do have a question, and I'm sorry if it's rude but where in America did you live?" I understood him and said " I lived in Illinois. In a little town called Bradley. 'Bout hours drive from Chicago." Saeko translated. Rei held out. "Hey, Ian. Do you what to be friends?" Saeko translated and I answered "Yea ok"


	2. Chapter 2

**Z-Day**

To be completely honest with you, I don't have the best of memories. The only thing I can tell you confidently is that I can remember that day like it was yesterday. It was first hour US History, and I was sleeping like a baby- I mean paying close attention my favorite teacher, Mr. Tetsuro Akari, with eyes wide and a readiness to learn. I turned to my right, where a nearly 6-foot silver haired boy stood over my desk, pinching the bridge of his nose. Hisashi inhaled deeply before giving me a discouraged look, so I knew something was up.

"Takashi ditched class…" Hisashi whispered under his breath, "…Again."

Of course it was unsurprising, but it still brought me a bit of discomfort. I moved on quickly, too distracted with ghosts of my past to even think about Takashi's class dodging problems, because that's when I realized: Today was the one-year anniversary of Takashi and Rei, their break up that is.

- **[1 Year ago]**

After falling sick to a strep throat, I managed to make my way home and lay down in the security of my bed. I was feeling good as I could at that moment, watching my favorite Irish Youtuber when a scream that wasn't his rang through the halls. It was an easy voice to place, a short brown hair girl with crimson eyes, Rei Miyamoto, that's been my friend for quite a while. Rei blasted through my door at full speed, shouting at the top of her lungs.

" **IiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN! I need to talk to you!** " Rei shouts, the high frequency of her voice piercing the sound barrier.

"What the—Rei!" I shouted as I tossed a pillow at her, cursing under my breath, "You scared the s—… You scared me dude!" That's when I got a good look at her, she was drenched in sweat, with tears streaming down her eyes. She looked at me, still crying, so I changed my approach. "Rei, what's going on?"

Rei told the entire story, all the while bawling like a tamper throwing child; how she broke up with Takashi because some punk teacher sabotaged her grades because her father had been working a case against him. After I finished listening, I sighed deeply, sat her down, and got her some soda. My eyes darted around my room, closing windows and locking the door, turning to her with a gleam of anger in my eyes.

"You want this man dead?" I growl ferociously, "Really, I'll go get Saeko, we'll go kill him and hide the body"

After a moment of awkward silence, she smiled smugly, "It's moments like these that are the reason I trust you most." Rei stands up slowly, inching closer to me, each movement filling the room with shocking amounts of tension. She sticks her hand out, caressing my cheek, staring me up and down. "No, don't kill him… BUT… can you do me two favors?" The blood rushed to my face, I was blushing like mad; I gulped deeply and shook my head, finally getting ahold of myself.

"A—Anything."

I mentally facepalmed in my head, so much for being cool.

Rei leaned in immediately after I finished speaking, kissing me passionately; I almost let it happen, my mind shut down as soon as her lips touched mine, but the moment I registered what was happening I pushed her off of me, sending her sprawling on my bed. She sits up with a hurt look on her face, and it only takes moments before that surprise and pain evolves into anger. Standing up, she throws me back against the wall, snarling at me through closed teeth.

Rei roars, spitting in my face as she spoke, "WHAT?! AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR THE _OH SO GREAT_ IAN BUSUJIMA?!" I tried to tell her the truth, but she slapped me hard across my face, and left the building slamming the door behind her. Apparently, her emotional issues healed a lot faster than the bruise on my cheek, because she the very next day I saw her and Hisashi Igou arm in arm. Hisashi, Takashi Komuro, and I are still friends, but Rei has been stone cold to me ever since.

Back to present day, Hisashi was awaiting my response, however, the moment I opened my mouth, the door swung open revealing a distraught bronzed eye boy with gleaming black spiky hair.

"Ian, Hisashi, Rei! We have to leave right **NOW**." Takashi shouts loud enough to shatter glass; he obviously had more to say, but Rei butt in almost immediately.

"Takashi you Baka, what reason do we have to leave? Why should we even trust you? You weren't even here for the lecture!" Hisashi leans over to her, a dire look on his face.

"Rei, I trust him." Hisashi says solemnly, "If he says we have to leave, we leave." The three of them argue for a moment, as the rest of the class looks on in confusion. But just as I'm about to pipe in, Mr. Akari calls attention to himself.

"ENOUGH, NO ONE IS LEAVING." Mr. Akari shouts, snapping a meter stick in his hands. I let a low cough out of my throat, looking up at from my desk and noticing that everyone was glaring back at me. They were probably expecting an elongated explanation of why we should have the freedom to leave, but I only had one word for him.

" **Kutabare"**

I stood up and walked over to Takashi as the teacher stood in shock, I placed my hand on his shoulder with a smug grin on my face. "I have your back." Hisashi approached from behind us, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Me too," We were about to leave, but Hisashi had to take one look back at Rei, who groaned and threw her arms into the air, cursing under her breath.

"Forget it, I'm with you" Rei claims reluctantly, "Wait up." She runs towards us and falls into Hisashi's arms. Even though we said nothing to her, Rei looked towards Takashi and I a glare that could scare a lion. No words were spoken on the way out, just Mr. Akari staring out the door angrily while Takashi, Rei, Hisashi and I exited the classroom and didn't turn back.


	3. Chapter 3

Day-Z

Me, Rei, Hisashi, And Takashi were running like mad. We finally stopped at the sports room. I had found the staffs that the staff club uses. I and Rei had staffs while Takashi had an Iron Baseball Bat. Then there was Hisashi with…..Nothing. We all gave him a deadpan look "Hisashi, why aren't you grabbing a weapon?" I asked. He gave me a mock hurt look "Ian. Did you forget I'm the captain for the Martial arts club? I am a weapon" Hisashi said while giving me a 'Bitch Please' Look. "While we're here" Rei turned to Takashi "Why are we running out from class and Risking Explosion?" She said now in her bitchy Rei mode. " Look The short version. The P.E. teachers started biting and kill-" That was when the income turned on. " _Attention all students Violence has Broken out on Campus Please exit- *Moans* AHHH GET AWAY FROM ME AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ( death rattle followed by the intercom turning off)_

We all looked at Takashi. "That enough reason for ya," he said looking smugly at Rei. Meanwhile, I was calling Saeko " Saeko! Thank god, Look grab Saya and a friend of mine Kohta and meet me in the lobby" I said while painting "Already did. Don't worry Brother were with the nurse" she said in a calm tone. "The one with the huge tits!" I heard Kohta say in the background. Followed by a loud _thud_. I could only assume that Saya smacked him in the back of the head " Good Good Good. Stay there we'll meet you guys at the nurse's office" relief very evident in my tone. " Love you Saeko see you soon," I said. " I love you too". She said hanging up.

I look at Everybody. "Look Here's what we are going to do-" I was cut off by Rei " Hey! Who said YOU were the leader?" Rei said still in her bitch mode. "I think Hisashi should-" I cut her off. I knew what she would say. And Frankly, it pissed me off. " GOD DAMMIT REI! I'M ABOUT TIRED OF YOUR SHIT! SO IN THE NAME OF ALL, THAT IS HOLY WILL YOU .FUCK. UP!?" I yelled. Before I said anything else I heard a moan. Not a Moan of pain or of sexual nature. Everyone looked at me and Rei said in a mock tone " Oh fearless leader. Go and see what's over there." I responded in my condescending tone " I will, oh Blonde maiden" I walked to the spot where we heard the moan.

I was greeted by a person ...eating a person. It was a girl wearing a cheerleading uniform eating from the dead body of the football player. Then It looked up at me. I stood there unmoving. It started to shuffle toward me. "Holy….Shit…." I said with shock and awe. "Hey, you stop," I said pointing my staff at it. It had kept shuffling toward me. Blood and gore all over its face. That has Rei turned the corner " So fearless leader what-" Rei saw the cheerleader and screamed. Takashi and Hisashi came running. That's when I snapped out of my trance. I got aggressive and ran at it. My spartan kicked it on to a locker . I ran up to it and put the staff on its neck. Kept biting at my face. That's when I figured it out. I stepped back and used my staff like a spear and lodged it in its head. After it stopped moving I started laughing. "Ian. Why are you laughing" Rei asked in a cautious tone. "I've been preparing for this day my entire life" I said still laughing. "Ian. What are you talking about?" Hisashi said as he went up to me."You called me crazy." I said now looking at him with a knowing face. "Ian. The Fuck are you talking about?" Takashi said getting angry "It's the fucking zombie apocalypse" I said now excited. "If you don't believe me look at them" I said pointing to the now dead zombie and her snack. After I said it Hisashi went up to one of them you get a closer look. Then all hell broke loose. The football player jumped up and chomped into Hisaishi's Shoulder. I reacted. I dropkicked it off of the now bleeding Hisashi. After I got thing off of him pushed it to the ground. " EAT THIS!" I yelled and smashed its head with my fist. I looked at Hisashi " They…...their zombies Ian" He said as he coughing up blood. "Kill me Ian. We both watched the walking dead. Please end it. I don't want to be one of them." Rei ran to him and looked at me " Please….Please don't kill him" She looked at me with the same look she gave me a year ago today. "Move" Takashi said. Well all looked at him in shock. Rei was losing her mind " NO! YOU CAN'T KILL HIM! PLEASE!" She was crying profusely " Ian I'll get her, will you do it?" Takashi asked. "Yea I got it Takashi." I said now on the verge of crying. He grabbed her. Rei was kicking and screaming. "IAN PLEASE PLEASE DON'T KILL HIM!" I tuned her out. "Hey Ian" Hisashi said he looked at me with blood coming from his mouth smiling. " I know what happened That day. I know that you were her first choice." He said smiling. I looked at him " I forgive you Ian." he said. One tear. I shed one tear. "May you find peace in the embrace of god" I said to Hisashi. Ignoring the screams of Rei. I grabbed Takashi's bat. And ended Hisashi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Day-Z Part 2**

 **(Saeko POV)**

I had just stopped talking with my brother. " So is Ian meeting us?' Saya asked. "Who's Ian again" the Nurse Ms. Shizuka asked. " He's my Brother" I said. We were in her office waiting for Ian and who ever he assembled. It was me, the nurse, Saya and Kohta.

I ran into Saya and Kohta in the workshop classroom. They were about to get over ruined until I killed them all using the Kendo skills my father had taught me. After that we ran. To the main lobby. I was filled with those things so we decided to find another way out. We had gotten to the nurse's office when we heard a scream. We bust through the door to see one of those things eating the nurses assistant. Said nurse was clueless to was going on. I step in and killed the thing. "Are you ok?" I asked the assistant. He was bleeding and coughing up blood. "Kill….Me…." he said. I walked up to him and asked "Are you sure?" he nodded. I told him " May you find peace in the embrace of god" I wasn't the first time I had killed but I still hated it. After that we decided to stay where we are. That's when Saya Spoke "Hey Saeko. Where's Ian?". My stomach dropped. How could I forget about my Brother. Then I panicked. Is he ok? Who was he with? But as soon as I thought that. My phone rang. I Fished my phone from my skirt pocket and relief washed over me. It was Ian.

"Earth to Saeko." Saya said while snapping her fingers in front of my face. " Where'd you go" she asked. "Nowhere. Just recalling today's events." I said. Then she gave me a look " You still didn't answer my question." she said clearly looking aggravated. "He's meeting us here." I said. Then Kohta chimed in. "Who is he with? If anyone." he asked. I thought about and I did hear voices in the background during Ian's call "I don't know Kohta. But i did hear voices in the background." I said. "So what's the plan?" he asked look lost. "Well wait here for Ian and whoever he's with. Then we escape the school and find our families." I said. "So now we wait."

 **(1 hour later)**

We heard voices outside the door. " You killed him!" a familiar voice said.

"He didn't what to Rei but He did because Hisashi wanted him to!" a another voice said. "This is the nurse's office." another voice said. Sounding depressed. The door opened. It was Ian with blood on his clothes. The I looked at him. His childhood friends. " Hey sis." Ian said in English. Something must have happened. Ian never spoke English unless he was Either very sad or Very angry. " Did something happen." I asked. As soon a I was finished. Rei yelled. " He killed Hisashi! He's a murderer." She said while Takashi. Was holding her back. I looked at Ian. He was on the verge of tears. I when to hug him but he backed away. "I killed him Saeko. I killed Hisashi." Ian said now crying before I could have done anything Rei yelled "YOU WANTED HIM DEAD IAN! DON'T GIVE US THAT SHIT! YOU WERE JEALOUS!" she was crying. I look toward Takashi. "What happened" I asked now in my proactive Sister mode. Takashi told me everything that happened in the last two hours. He was crying. "It's Just like the bad man." Ian said. He kept saying it over and over. "What's the bad man? Saya asked worried for her cru- I mean Friend. "I….I'd rather not say." I said looking down. It was personal. If Ian didn't tell them I won't. I went up to him. And pulled him into a tight hug. "It's ok Ian." I kept saying. After about an hour of crying he stopped. "Thanks Sis." Ian said now back to normal. Everyone looked at him. Ms. Shizuka spoke. " We have to go to the teachers Lounge." Ian Quickly shot down the idea. "That place is a crawling with Zombies." Ian said. Looks like he decided to take the lead. " But everyone keeps their car keys in there.? She said in a whiny voice. Ian had his usual shit-eating grin. "Not me" he said holding out the keys to his Jeep. Everyone looked at him. "Oh come on. I got my license a week ago." Ian said. "Ok so we leave school. Then want?" Rei said in a Hostile attitude. It pissed me off. She has been mad at him for a year now. And nobody knows why. Except Ian. Who refuses to talk about it. "Look Rei. I don't know why you're pissed at Ian. And frankly, I don't care." I said getting close to her. "Get over it. Ian knows what to do in this type of situation" I said. She didn't stand down. " You're just saying that because you're his sister. Ian does know the difference between her ass and face." Rei said. She wasn't afraid. I went to punch her but Ian Caught my fist. "Don't." is all Ian said. "I think we should put it to a vote." Saya said. "I agree" Kohta said. "All in favor of Ian being leader raise your hand." Saya said. As she raised her hand. Along with me, the nurse, Kohta, and Takashi. Rei was furious. "Are you all stupid? Ian will get us all killed!" Rei yelled. "You could always leave" Ian said to Rei with a face that could only describe as menacing . "Fine. But if you get us killed I'm never forgiving you." she huffed. He gave her a cold look " You never forgive in the first place." He said shocking everyone in the room. That's when i heard Kohta whisper to Saya "Guess that means you're good to date Ian" He said with a grin. Saya smacked him. Then Ian took charge. "Alright bitches. Pack up and let's get the hell outta here!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Day-Z 3**

 **(End of DayZ Arc)**

 **(Ian's POV)**

"Ian the hell are we doing?" Saya asked clearly agitated. After we had left the nurses office we ran right into a horde of the things. After running for our lives and a few Forrest Gump jokes, we had also run into a group of survivors. After intros, we went to the main lobby the only unblocked exist. After we got in position in the stairs I was smacked in the back of my head.

"Ah. The hell Saya!" I whispered loudly while rubbing the spot. "You didn't answer me," she said with an agitated face. " Right now I'm thinking," I said with the same face. "So be fucking patient. That all I ask!" I said with distress. That was when Rei spoke. " I told you he's gonna get us killed," she said with a smirk. That's when one of the survivors spoke "Quite they are attached to nose!" he whispered loudly. That when the thought popped into my head " _If We all could pass without a sound. We can make it to my_ Jeep." "you're a fucking genius!" I said in a happy whisper . "Ian," Saeko saying my name in a warning tone "what are you thinking". I turned around and smiled. "Trust me," I said in a reassuring tone. That when I started walking to the horde silently.

"IAN! What are you doing!?" Takashi loudly whispers. I look back at him. And smiled. I silently walked through the horde. I had got to the doors and looked back. Takashi looked at me with awe while the girls (Saeko, Saya, and holy shit, Rei?) Looked at me in worry. And Kohta just smiled and gave me a thumbs up. I looked around for something to throw. I found a piece of metal between the door handle. I threw the metal and the zombies took the the bait. I had given the hand signal to follow me. We were just out the door when a girl screamed. I look behind us a girl from the other group was being eaten. Everyone looked at me. I made a split second decision. "May you find peace in the embrace of god" I whispered in the now surrounded girl's direction. "We need to go," I said in a calm tone. But inside the trained Samurai in me was screaming " _You are honor bound to protect the people!"._ It was right. But the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. Hell throughout the entire ordeal, I been practically chanting that in my head.

As we all got to my Jeep. We saw a teacher and some students. I was about to go help. That's when felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to the source of the hand. Rei was looking at me. Its wasn't of anger, sadness or pleading. It was that of pure hate. "What is it Rei?" I asked in a gentle tone. Everyone was surprised. Everyone knew of Rei's bitterness toward me, so it was strange that i would talk to her like that. "Its him. That's the teacher that fucked up my entire life" She said. Hell she practically growled. It felt like that day all over again. " _Do you want this man dead?"_ I looked at Rei. I asked in the same voice and tone I used a year ago. It felt like it was happening again. Rei looked at me. She was probably having the same experience I was. " _It's moments like these that make me trust you the most."_ she repeated. She was crying. She looked at me and said something she should have said a **LONG** ago. "Yes." That's all it took. I took Saeko's practice sword and ran toward the group.

I killed the surrounding Zombies while on my combat high **. "** Ian-sempai?" I heard a voice ask. That's when I heard another voice. "Thank you for your help." The teacher said in a condescending tone. "What is your name?"I asked. Here stood the man responsible for the catastrophic for ruining Rei's life. Someone to this day I consider my sister. To say I was angry would be an understatement

"My name is Koichi Shido. Why do you ask?" I looked at him with a cold stare. " You sabotaged Rei's grades. You flunked her and ruined her life. You made her life hell because her father was investigating of your "Suspected Murder" charges." He looked at me. And gave me a shit eating grin. "In that case," he said in a happy tone. That's when he pulled out a revolver. "Maybe you would like to join god," he said in a maniacal tone. I didn't even flinch. I gript the practice sword tighter. "You will receive no mercy," I said in a cold tone. Then he pulled the trigger.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nostalgia**

 **By Ian Penley**

 **Ian P.O.V**

I thought I was dead. The bullet just grazed my cheek. When I heard the cock back I sidestepped to the left and tripped him. He dropped the gun as he fell. As I went for the gun I was tackled by a girl. "Ian-Senpai stop!". Now I remember that voice Yumi. A member of the kendo club. "He's trying to save us!" Yumi yelled. I looked around. Zombies everywhere. "We need to leave Yumi. You can come with me or Stay with Him." I said the last part with a hostile tone.

Yumi looked at me her face in tears "Ian-Senpai. Please go with us. Please….."

I looked at the teacher. There was no way I'm going with that teacher. He who ruined my friendship with the only girl I loved "I'm sorry." I said to her. I grabbed Saeko's practice sword Killed the Zombie by me "And You. We'll finish this later" I said with anger in my voice and ran toward the group.

(Saeko P.O.V)

I pushed Rei into the door of Ian's Jeep. "What did you say to him Rei?!" I asked/yelled as I grabbed the collar of her shirt, Takashi had to pull me away from Rei. "What's your problem? Ian's going to be fine." He said trying to mollify me. "Fine. But that doesn't explain why Ian ran toward a horde of Them with tears down his face after he and Rei had a "moment" I said. Ian is my little brother. Even if he's adopted. It's my duty to protect him. Rei gave me a sour look. "It's none of your damn business Saeko," Rei said full with venom. I was this close to hitting her.

That's when Ian Ran out of nowhere. He got in the Big jeep. And started it. "Everybody get in and hold on. It's gon be a bumpy ride." Ian said. I was amazed. He just appeared outta nowhere we all looked at him. He gave us a deadpan look. "So we leaving or not?" he asked. I looked at him. My shock and Awe quickly replaced with anger. I got in the front seat and slapped him. Saya followed suit when she got in the back. "Ah, The hell guys. What did I do?" he said rubbing the back of his head and his face. " You made me worry." I and Saya said at the same time. Everyone got in. "Alright let's get outta here," Ian said as he stepped on the gas.

The Jeep roared action and started moving. On the way out in hit 3 of Them on the way out. "30 Points!" Ian said with a smile. It always amazes me how even in dire situations he can be a goofball. We had just broken through the gate. "So guys where are we going?" Ian asked. Then when Ms. Shizuka spoke."We could go to my Girlfriends place." She said. "How far is it?" I asked. We needed a place to hold out for the night at least. "Not too far." She said. " _Well that's a bit vague,"_ I thought.

 **(Ian P.O.V)**

Well after 3 hours of REALLY shitty directions and an incident when Rei was held at knife point. We had finally reached the place. After having the time of my life running over zombies we were able to get the gate of Shizuka's friend house open and settled in Kohta and decided to loot the lockers. We had to pry it open. What we found were guns. Lots And Lots of guns. "Holy shit. That's a lot of guns." I said with awe evident in my voice. That's when we Kohta started naming all the guns and If they are legal.

After 30 minutes of trying to calm Kohta from his rant about guns. We decided to do some maintenance on them. "So. What's the plan from here?" Kohta asked. And that got me thinking. What the Fuck have I been doing? I looked at him and answered as best I could. "I don't know,man. To be honest I've just been winging it." I said. He gave me a thumbs up. "Well for winging it you're doing a Damn good job." He said. "Although.." he said looking at me with suspicion. "What happened at school?" Kohta asked in a concerned voice. "You saw some people, Rei whispered something, you whispered back and all of a sudden you have this look on your face. Like you wanted to kill somebody. And ran toward them with Saeko's Practice Sword." He said as he took apart a rifle. Nobody knew what happened between me and Rei after Her and Takashi's break-up. I mean if anybody found out My reputation would be tattered. But that didn't stop people making rumors.

I remember one time I heard a rumor that said the reason that Rei had broken-up with Takashi was to go out with me. And they weren't exactly wrong…..I think.

As I was about to give Kohta a reply the girl of topic came up. "I and the girls are going to take a shower. So don't peep on us!" she said that last part looking at Kohta. So after they started their shower. I had decided to raid the Fridge.

So after eating an entire box of hot pockets. I heard shooting. And immediately I went to battle mode and ran up the stairs. I was stopped at the bathroom. "Ian. What is that Idiot doing?" a voice I identified the voice I answered, "Calm your small tits, Saya, that's what I'm going to check out." I said. There was a silence. That's when Saya spoke. "I'll get you back for that later," Saya grumbled. And with that, I left

"KOHTA THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" I ask/yelled/demanded. Kohta gave me a look. The look you see in someone who has a purpose. He shot a few more time and handed the rifle to me. I looked through it and I'm reminded of what happens during stuff like. A girl no older than 7. Pushing the dead body of assumably her father. And she is surrounded by Them. "She and that man were seeking refuge from Them." He said. His face blank and unchanged. "The people that live there didn't let them. When the man tried to force himself in. He was killed and the girl was left outside." he said the last part full of venom. I gave him the rifle and gave him the same look he gave me a minute ago . "Kohta can you cover me?" I asked. Kohta gave me a smile and readied his weapon.

I ran down the stairs with a 9mm pistol when I was stopped again by Saya. "Ian Where are you going?" She yelled. "I'll be back," I told her. With that, I left and climbed the nearest pipe to the roof and started running. I saw the girl and jumped down. I shot the Zombies inside and closed the gate. "Hey are you ok," I asked the girl. "Onii-chan!" She yelled. I turned to see a zombie still alive and it lunged at me. I dodged just in time and shot it. "YO KOHTA WHERE'S MY COVERING FIRE?!" I yelled. His response was shooting at my feet.I facepalmed and turned to the little girl and the dog. "You ok?" she nodded. She was scared I could tell. I held out my hand. "What's your name?" I said in a gentle tone. "A-alice." She stammered while taking my hand. I scoop her up onto my back and grab the dog. " _Now comes the fun part._ " I tried getting to a roof but I can't climb one handed.

 **(Kohta POV)**

I saw Ian try to climb one of the nearby pipes and fail. Then I trained my scoop toward the hoard. " _Shit Ian doesn't have much time._ " I thought. The gate was shaking if I had to guess he has about 5 minutes. I leave my perch and get help. "Guys Ian in trouble!" I yelled. Not a minute later Saeko runs up to me in her towel. "Where's my little brother!?" She yelled. I explained the situation. Saya followed by Rei and Takashi soon come up. "Look we can go get him in the humvee we found.

 **(Ian POV)**

This is how I die. With a gun in my hand trying to protect a little girl and her dog. "Fuck!" I yelled. That's when a fucking humvee drives through the hoard. "IAN MARKUS BUSUJIMA!" Fuck. Yep, this is how I die. My sister is going to kill me. "Get in!" I hop in the car and we go back to the house. I soon as we get there. I'm smacked in the face really hard. Like not hard but **HARD**. "Ian! I swear if you ever to something like that again I'll kill you myself!" Saeko yelled. "Look, sis, i'm sorry but I saw this little girl and-" _SMACK_ "Our what the hell?" I yelled looking at Saya. "Look let's get inside and go from there."

We all are about to go to sleep. Alice refuses to sleep with anyone but me so I'm sitting on the stairs with Alice curled up on my chest. "Hey, Ian." I heard a soft voice. I look to see Rei. "Yo." I said to her quietly. "I'm sorry." she said. I looked at her with confusion on my face. "Rei-" I was cut off. "Ian, I'm sorry for treating the one person in my life who understood me better than even Hisashi, like shit." she was crying now. "I'm sorry for the rumors." Haha, the rumors. "Rei you don't have to be-" That when she smashes her lips against mine. It feels like that day. But it wasn't like that day. She meant it this time. She was passionate about the kiss I get her off me. Before she said anything I spoke. "Rei. let me put Alice on the couch." I scoop up my new 'little sister' and put her on the couch. I turn around to back to the stairs to see Rei. She grabs me and drags me to the room she was using. We started kissing again.

 _ **(The Next day)**_

I woke up around 5am to see two things. One: Alice must wake up and found me cause now she is laying on my chest. And Two: Rei is laying beside me head on my arm. I slowly move her head from my arm and ease Alice of me. I put on my Jacket and go to the balcony. To see Kohta there with his rifle. "Yo Kohta." he gets startled and points his gun at me. "Oh. Hey, Ian." He said fatigue in his voice. "Jesus Christ man have you slept?" I ask in worry for my friend. He looks at he and I study his face . "Get some sleep Kohta. I'll keep watch." I say. "Ok man." He walks off handing me his rifle. I sit there for an hour taking pot shots for the sake of boredom. " _Thank god for the suppressor_ ," I think shooting a small zombie. I was probably a kid. That could have been Alice if I didn't go get her. "Onii-Chan." I hear a tired voice say. I turn around to see Alice rubbing her eyes. Right beside her the dog that I also rescued. "Hey, Alice. Why are you awake?" I say putting the rifle down and kneeling down to Alice. Yawns while stretching. "I'm hungry, Onii-Chan." She says pointing to mouth. "You're in luck I'm making breakfast." I hear Saeko say. "Awesome sis~" She's wearing her underwear and an apron. My nose tickles a little blood. " _Damn, she looks good._ " I thought. "Onii-Chan!"Thank you, Alice, for sending me back to reality. "Oh, Awesome sis." I say. Saeko gives me a look and goes downstairs. I walk down to see Saya and Takashi give me a look while Rei was in the bathroom and Kohta was dead to the world on the couch. "Moring." I tell them while waving. That's when Takashi goes up to me and punches me in the face. I stagger back in shock. "Takashi!" Saya says getting in front of me. "Yo what's your problem!?" I yell moving Saya to the side. "I* thought we were friends, Ian." He says getting close to me. "We are friends man. But what the, Fuck!" I say Fuck in English. I don't to be yelled at by Saya later for cursing in front of Alice.

"Oh. Then why were you making out with one woman I love?" He says in anger. There was a pregnant silence after that. Only the sound of Kohta snoring. "Saya. Do me a favor and take Alice upstairs and keep her there." I say. She grabs Alice and runs upstairs. "Takashi-" I started to say something but he cut me off. "I don't want to hear it." He growled. "Look man." I said but I was cut off again. "What happened that day Ian." Takashi asked/demanded. "What day?" I ask hoping he's not talking about **that** day. He pushed me onto a wall. I could see Saeko about to step in. "Look Takashi why do you want to know?" I ask. "Rei hated you after that day and now I want to know why." He growled. "So are you tell me or am I going to have to beat it outta you." He says as he slams me onto the ground. Saya, Shizuka and Rei run down stairs. "What the hell is going on?" Rei yells. "Why don't you ask Ian?" he looks at me. I stand up and tackle him onto the table and start punching him. Saeko and Rei pull me off of him and the now awake Kohta held Takashi and me away from each other. "Takashi what's going on?" Kohta asks. "I saw them." Takashi says with venom in his voice. Rei looks at me in worry. "Takashi if you want to live till the next day I suggest to shut up!" I yell getting past Kohta this time punching Takashi in the nose. Now everyone was holding me back. "Ian what did you do." Saeko asks now serious. Rei decided to answer. "Me and Ian….Kissed" Rei said looking at Saeko. "Yea, 'Kissing'" I almost shake free. Until Alice decided to speak. "Onii-chan why are you hitting Takashi Onii-chan?" She asked from the stairs. That's when I lost my anger. "When Rei." Takashi asks now crying. "When did you love Ian more than you did me." I was actually wondering that. Another silence filled the room. "7th grade." 4 years after we met. Around the same time I did her. "Look we can talk about this later. Now we need to get to Saya's house." I said showing I had calmed down. We gathered all the supplies we could ins


	7. Chapter 7

_**I have no words. Really I do. I just up and abandoned my fics for years. Well, now I'm back and ready to actually write competently. This chapter is just me getting the feel again. They'll be longer as time goes on. After this, my New Vegas fic will be next and then RWBY. Can't say exactly the chapters will be out, but its soon. ~Scroll**_

* * *

I was in the garage loading up this tank of the vehicle when Saya came up to me. "Ian about what happened-" I held up my hand to stop her. I loaded the last duffle bag into the back and shut the door. Turning to her I sigh and shake my head.

"Let's not Saya, it's bad enough I have to worry about the damned **UNDEAD.** Now old petty school drama is rearing its head again. So please, can we just focus on getting to your house alive?" I said aggravated. Saya stood there probably trying to read my face. She exhaled loudly and spoke again.

"Ian, I know I'm not the nicest of people. But we've spent most of our childhood and teenhood around each other. Our families are close friends, and if I remember correctly my mother and father taught you to Japanese and shooting and had you trained in parkour per your father's request." She listed off.

I leaned on the door of the Humvee and crossed my arms. "What are you trying to say, Saya?" I asked my demeanor not changing

"What I'm saying is I'm here for you, idiot." She said with a slight shade of red. "I can see that this whole thing is getting to you. Remember you have friends to confide in."

I smiled and pushed myself off the Humvee. I walk to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Thanks, Saya. Means a lot coming from you."

"Am I interrupting something?"

We both turn to see Kota with some boxes. "That the last of the food?" I asked taking my hand off her shoulder. He nods and I look to Saya.

"Go check with Saeko and the others. Make sure we're all ready." Saya nods then left. I go to Kota to help load the boxes in the back.

"So... you and Rei."

"I knew that was coming,"

"Ian she's hated your guts for a whole year, then yesterday you two have a moment at the parking lot and now you two are together? Raises some questions." I couldn't help but chuckle at Kota. I mean he had a point. Rei was stone cold to me this entire year. I guess the end of the world put some things in perspective for her.

* * *

If I had a knife I could cut the tension. I was in the back, with Rei to my right with her head on my shoulders with her eyes closed and Saya to my left looking out the window with a look I couldn't read. I mean she looks pissed. I decided against trying to talk to her at least for now. Alice was in the back sleeping on a pallet I made for her, along with her dog. I have to stop a chuckle escaping as I think of the small pink haired child. Kota was on the roof doing his thing, keeping an eye out for them. Between you and me, I think he adapted to this whole situation better than I did, coupled with his knowledge of guns and his accuracy it makes me glad Saeko found him. Speaking of my sister she's in the front with Shizuka and Takashi, most likely trying to keep herself between me and him. It doesn't matter anyway because sooner or later Takashi and I are gonna have to have a talk.

That's when the Humvee stopped. Rei opened her eyes and looked at the driver seat, "What the hell?! Do you even know how to drive?" _She should smile more_. I think out of nowhere. Kota opens the hatch a little later, "Ian there's an issue," I move to the back and grab an MP5 and a few mags and go out through the hatch.

"The hell is this?" I say grabbing the steel webbing.

"What are we going to do?" I hear Kota ask from the roof of the Humvee.

"I'm thinking," I snap back looking to him as I say it then looking back at the web.

I start running through potential solutions to my first non-undead problem of the day, each time a thought popped into my head I shook my head. May thinking it was stupid or it couldn't be done, probably both. Just when I thought I found a solution, I heard Kota yell to me in a somewhat panicked tone. " Um, Ian?"

"Yo. I was just on to something."

"We have a horde!"

I tear myself away from the webbing and looked over the Humvee. There was indeed a horde. And the first thing to come to mind was, "Where the hell did they come from?!"


End file.
